


When the Curtain is Drawn

by Penrose_Forgeries



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky will defend Steve till the end of time, Circus as family, Found Family, Fury is a leader, Implied Child Abuse, Implied Past Trauma, Implied Relationships, Loki is adopted, M/M, Team as Family, Thor's a good brother, Tony is a little shit, Violence, circus AU, maybe more tags to come, oh boy, running away to join the circus, someone does get stabbed though, though not sure if it's super graphic...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 03:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19737583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penrose_Forgeries/pseuds/Penrose_Forgeries
Summary: Circus Au. When Bucky agreed to run away to the circus with Steve he hadn’t expected them to really stay. He thought that the other would realise that it was a bad idea and the two would return after a few days. He thought that the circus owner wouldn’t let them join. He definitely hadn’t expected that they would be welcomed into one hell of a dysfunctional family, nor that he would meet one of the most alluring magicians in the world.Bucky had never been one to believe in the tricks of magicians, but the only word he could think of to describe Loki really was magic.





	1. Really? The Circus?

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one-shot, then 11 885 words later I figured multichap may be better ^^" I really hope someone likes this lmao

Bucky rolled his eyes as he sat on Steve’s bed, watching as his friend packed. This was hardly the first time his friend had wanted to run away from home and while he understood – hell he understood more than Steve would ever know – this was by far the most unrealistic and cliché of his plans to date.

“Really? The Circus?” 

“Yes.” Steve repeated again, he had already confirmed this four times since Bucky arrived. “I am sick of living here and my aunty won’t notice if I’m gone. There’s a circus setting up on the oval down the street of the church, I talked to the owner a guy called Nick Fury, and he said they are only doing a couple of shows before they leave. I offered to help out and he said they were always happy to get extra hands. If I can prove that I’m a good worker he might let me go with them! And I can finally be free of this town!”

Bucky ran his fingers through his hair, absently noting its length, “Technically the town is fine, it’s just the people here that are shitty.” He countered, earning a smile from his friend. “And you’re just going to take off and leave me here?”

Steve stopped and faced him, his eyes, so hard with determination, softened, “You know I’d never do that Buck. Come with me?”

“To the circus.” Bucky deadpanned and sighed again. “This is a terrible plan, you’re aware of this right?”

“You’ve gone alone with worse plans.” Steve pointed out with a cheeky smirk that to anyone else would be charming but Bucky knew how much of a little shit his friend really was.

“… you’re not wrong.” He begrudgingly relented, “Alright. Let’s go be the most cliché people in the history of people and run away to join the circus.”

+

As it turns out, running away to join a circus entailed a lot more work than Bucky had thought. Fury had allowed he and Steve to help set up the tents and to help the members of the circus get ready before every show.

The circus, Sortie Du Cirque (aka Circus of Outcast’s as Bucky would later find out), did three shows every day. The morning was reserved for practice, with every act getting a chance to either practice on stage or where ever else they preferred. There was then a show in the afternoon, another in the early evening for young families to be able to attend without their little ones having to be up too late, and a final show late at night. After the first full day with the circus Bucky decided the late night show was by far his favourite.

As there were rarely little kids in the audience, the performers didn’t have to censor themselves, a lot of them would banter more freely, both among themselves and with the audience, and more raunchy topics could be talked about freely.

The show consisted of five acts and two clowns who kept the crowd going in the in-between moments. Fury had explained that some performers would join them for a few shows, sometimes up to a few months at a time, as they passed through other cities but the main performers were as constant as the tent itself.

The five main acts consisted of Thor the Strong Man, The Two Mad Scientists, The Man Who Never Misses, The Angelic Ariel Acrobat, and Loki the Trickster. The two clowns were never named on stage but Bucky learned their names were Sam and Scott. The two men were hilarious and insanely talented in their own rights but their speciality really was making the crowd laugh. They were fantastic improvisers and any small issue was covered smoothly by them.

The rest of the performers were also really nice people, at least as far as Bucky could tell.

They pulled their weight and helped to set things up, Thor (and yeah apparently that was the guys real name) lived up to his stage name and did a lot of the heavy lifting. Steve got on with the blonde famously, it helped that the strong man was also a giant puppy human.

Clint (the man who didn’t miss) and Natasha (the acrobat) were both easy going people but Bucky could sense that they were hiding something. He could see it in the hints of darkness that entered their eyes and the way they avoided talking about certain situations. He had seen the same look and done the same things himself. So he knew better than to push and it seemed that they were doing the same with him. The mutual avoidance meant the three became friends pretty quickly.

The two scientists didn’t seem mad when they weren’t performing, Tony was a little cocky and a bit eccentric but Bruce was nearly shy when the stage lights weren’t on him. It was almost as though the Bruce off stage and the one in the spotlight were different people all together. Either way the two were nice, more than a few times they would start talking about science mumbo jumbo that Bucky had no hope of following but it was still interesting to listen to. He would always feel both smarter and dumber after talking to them.

The only performer that Bucky wasn’t overly sure of was Loki.

While he and Steve had met the others on their first day of work, Loki had refused to come out to meet them. Thor had apologised profusely, apparently the two were brothers and so he felt the need to represent his younger brother. The brunet had spotted him as he and Steve were repainting one of the large signs later that day. A slender man with hair as black as night and skin so pale he was nearly worried the man was ill, Loki was sat beneath a nearby tree with a book on his lap, seeming completely content to lose himself in the pages and ignore the world around him.

“He looks nothing like his brother…” Bucky had whispered to Steve.

Steve followed his gaze and saw who he meant, “I think the archer, Clint, mentioned that Loki is adopted.”

Bucky had hummed and the two had gotten back to work.

+

It wasn’t till the following day that he had met Loki properly.

Fury had asked he and Steve to help out with the sets and props (Bucky suspected it was because Steve was forever hopeful and persistent about proving their worth), and Bucky had helped to bring out things for Loki.

Bucky remembered seeing a magician when he was eight - he had done some basic card tricks and made a rabbit appear out of a hat. He had thought it was incredible, believing it was all real, until of course his father had pointed out how the man had done it and called him an idiot for ever believing in it.

Since then Bucky had always scoffed at magicians. He had become well practiced in finding the secrets that they tried to guard.

So being this close as Loki did his performance should have made it easy for him to find out exact how Loki was doing it and yet… as he seemingly transformed a rubber chicken that Sam had passed to him into a live dove that promptly flew around the room, Bucky was stumped. He had no idea how he had done it.

+

When Bucky agreed to run away to the circus with Steve he hadn’t expected them to really stay. He thought that the other would realise that it was a bad idea and the two would return after a few days. He thought that, even with how well they had done their jobs, Fury wouldn’t let them stay.

But he had started to hope that he would be wrong.

So when Fury had asked them to help them pack the trucks, Bucky had to admit he was a bit depressed. The last couple of days with the circus had been the first in years that he had felt like he was at home. While Bucky was in the habit of schooling his features into a blank mask when he was upset, Steve wore his heart on his sleeve. It was obvious to everyone present that he didn’t want to leave.

It was Tony that cracked first, “Fury come on; have mercy on the poor guy.”

A rare smirk appeared on the owners’ face, “Like I said boys, pack up the trucks. And make sure you have a bag or two on there as well. That is of course, if you want to come with us?”

“Really? Thank you so much!” Steve lit up like the fourth of July and soon enough the two were heading home to pack and let their families know they were leaving.

+

That went about as well as Bucky had expected.

He arrived before Steve, thank the gods, and Natasha was the first one to spot him. She didn’t even mention the bruise on his jaw as she gestured for him to follow her.

In the back of one of the trucks she used her foundation to cover it up before giving him a gentle genuine smile. “There, all done.”

“Thanks…”

Natasha shrugged, “You’re part of the family now right? Unlike some families, we look out for each other.” The power in her voice shook him to his core and he could only manage a small nod. “Now, help me get my suitcase in here?”

+

As Bucky and Steve sat beside each other, the blonde smiled brightly at him.

“We did it Buck. We finally did it.”


	2. New Normal

After four days of driving they reached another small town, it was raining heavily though and it was impossible for them to put up the big tops. Fury wasn’t happy but the performers seemed excited to have a few days off.

“Alright. New game plan.” Fury started as they were sitting around a dining table at the restaurant a few doors down from the cheap hotel they were staying in. “We have three days to prep everything, if the rain let’s up and the ground is dry enough by then we can go ahead with the shows. We’ve set the circus up in a day before and I’m sure we would be able to again. But if, by the last of the three days, the ground isn’t dry enough or it hasn’t stopped raining, then we can’t do the shows and we have to move on to the next town.”

This was met by bittersweet nods of understanding. It seemed that while the performers were grateful for the downtime they didn’t want to disappoint and cancel the shows either.

“In the meantime, stay out of trouble.” Fury added, looking specifically at Loki (who rolled his eyes) and Tony (who mocked being offended before Bruce elbowed him).

“We shall ensure they are on their best behaviour.” Thor assured the man in that casually formal way that seemed to be ingrained in him.

“Their best is what I’m worried about…” Fury muttered.

+

“What do you think about Loki?” Bucky asked Steve as they were getting ready for bed. The two were sharing a room, Fury was the only one who got to have a single room.

Steve hummed in surprise at the question, looking over at him, “He seems… quiet. He’s very talented at what he does though. Why?”

Bucky shrugged, “No reason really.”

+

It was the second day since they arrived and the rain wouldn’t let up. It made the temperature drop and Bucky soon realised the few jackets he had had time to grab before leaving wouldn’t cut it.

He was relieved that Steve had at least packed properly. While his friend had bulked up a lot in recent years, he still had the immune system of a fetus. This was why Bucky shook his head when the blonde offered to go with him to try to find a shop where he could pick up a new jacket, “I saw an op shop a few doors down, I’ll be back soon.”

Going down and pulling his collar up higher, Bucky didn’t expect to see anyone he recognised when he stepped out of the hotel.

So he was caught off guard when he spotted Loki standing in the rain. He didn’t at all seem bothered by the icy drops that had saturated his cloths and clung to his hair and skin, making his already black hair seem impossibly darker and small bumps appear along his bare pale arms. He had his head tilted back, eyes closed as he stood on the edge of the gutter, seemingly at peace.

“You’re going to catch a cold like that.” Bucky pointed out after realising he had been staring for a moment too long.

Loki, to his credit, didn’t jump, though he did tense for a moment. “Unlikely. I don’t get sick.”

“Right, cause you have a magical immune system too now?” Bucky fired back with a hint of a sneer at the edge of his voice. He didn’t have anything against Loki, not really anyway, but there was something about him that put him on edge.

Loki turned and levelled him with a _look_.

Bucky stiffened and walked away without another word. He very stubbornly ignored the way his heart had seemed to start racing.

+

The third day brought with it more rain. The circus would not be performing in this town.

Bucky sighed as he looked out the window, Steve tapping him on the shoulder and handing him some tea.

There was a knock at the door and Steve went to answer, “Oh hey Clint! What can we do for you?”

“Hey man, Loki, Nat, and I are going to go throw stuff at a dart board while Tony, Bruce, and Thor play pool. You guys want in?” the archer asked with a challenge in his voice.

“Sure! Wait, this place has a pool room?” Steve asked, head tilting a little.

“Yeah! Tony found it last night. Bucky you in?”

Bucky met Steve’s questioning look and shrugged, “Okay sure.”

The three headed down together and found that the others were already there. Apart from them though the room was empty. As promised the scientists and Thor were playing pool, laughing loudly. A few metres away Nat and Loki were standing in front of a dart board but…

“They’re using throwing knives?!” Steve demanded, jaw dropping a little as Bucky’s eyes widened.

Sam and Scott came over to join them, Sam clapping the two on the shoulder with a smirk, “Oh you guys have a lot to get used to!” he laughed, coaxing them further into the room as Clint joined the others.

It seemed they had been waiting for him because as soon as Clint was close enough Loki threw a knife with dangerous precision, hitting just below the bullseye.

Bucky had to admit. He was impressed.

“So is this just a normal thing?” he asked as he moved closer while Steve joined the others at the pool table.

“Depends on your definition of normal.” Scott replied making the others laugh.

“Welcome to the circus.” Clint added with a tease as Nat planted a knife in the board.

Bucky could help but laugh. It was beyond bizarre but right now, watching his new friends throw knives at a dark board while Thor lifted a pool table to stop Tony sinking the black ball, in the pool room of a cheap ass hotel in a town he didn’t even know the name of, Bucky felt incredibly free.


	3. Names and Fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki refuses to call him Bucky and Bucky sees the less loving side of the brothers relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not sure if there is a particular trigger type for this one but essentially the brothers have a fight, there's yelling and throwing of objects, its just short but yeah please be mindful

The next morning they were back on the road, Bucky in the back of one of the vans with Scott, Bruce, Tony and Loki. Bruce and Tony were deep in their science babble, discussing plans for a new invention for their act. The two did a mixture of genuinely cool experiments, showing off inventions, and intentionally making mistakes to entertain the audience before fixing them to the audiences cheers.

Their act was possibly Bucky’s favourite.

As it turned out, Scott was a genius too. Maybe not to the same degree as the others – his mind seemed more geared towards engineering - but he often piped up suggestions on how to make the design better and the other two would ask for his opinion.

Unfortunately their conversation was getting a bit too technical for Bucky to follow and so he looked at Loki who once again had his head in a book.

“What are you reading?” he asked curiously.

Loki looked up at him and raised his book for him to be able to see.

Bucky laughed. “Really? Harry Potter?”

Loki smirked with a shrug, “I told Fury it was inspirational and he let me buy the series with the company card. He claimed it on equipment.”

+

“Surely Bucky isn’t your true name.” Loki asked it suddenly one day, his voice tight with frustration. He was on stage, working on a new trick and from the curses and the way his eyebrows pinched together, Bucky didn’t think it was going well.

“It’s a nickname. James Buchannan Barnes is my full name.” Bucky supplied, not really sure why the other had brought it up.

“James is a much better name. Bucky is just a sound.” Loki told him, his voice holding such finality that he wasn’t able to argue. Instead Bucky just watched as Loki jumped off the stage and started to walk away.

Almost as an afterthought Loki turned back towards the stage and whistled.

A crow statue on the side of the stage suddenly took flight, flying to and landing on Loki’s shoulder as he continued walking.

+

“How does he do it?!” Bucky demanded again, pacing back and forth in front of Steve who was sitting, content to sketch pictures of the big top while his friend ranted.

“Do what?” he prompted absently.

“The-!” Bucky flailed, “The birds! The dove and the crow and the freaking rubber chicken!! How does Loki do it?!”

Steve smiled at him innocently.

“Magic?”

+

By the time they reached the next town the sun was shining brightly once more.

“Alright we have lost money to make up for! Let’s get this top up today and everyone get rehearsing!” Fury barked out. Bucky barely resisted the urge to either flinch or salute.

He did notice Loki rolling his eyes though which made him smile. Something about the green eyed magician gave Bucky the impression that he didn’t deal well with authority.

Soon enough everyone was hard at work setting everything up. Well almost everyone.

Loki was once again reading.

+

“You have truly been a spectacular audience! But I have one last favour to ask!” Clint called cheerfully, with a flourish of showmanship that brought a smile to everyone’s face, Steve and Bucky included. “I need a brave volunteer!”

The crowed seemed hesitant.

“I mean, I could always get Lady Aerial back out here if no one is brave enough?” Clint teased and almost immediately a man in the second row raised his hand. “Excellent! Come on up good sir!”

Steve came over to point to where he could get onto the stage more easily.

As he came up, Clint addressed the rest of the audience. “So,” he picked up and apple and lazily tossed it up in the air a few times, “Everyone knows the classic ‘shoot and apple of a person’s head’ trick. It’s old and boring and lets be real I could do it in my sleep.” He winked at a young woman in the audience who giggled. “I won’t be doing that. Instead, my oh so brave volunteer, I want you to bite the apple between your teeth and hold it there.”

The man looked hesitant but some jeers from his friends seemed to boost his confidence and so he happily did as he was told.

Clint smirked. It didn’t bode well.

“Now, I don’t mean to brag or anything, but my title literally is The Man Who Never Misses. And would you guys say I live up to it?” he asked, the crowd cheering excitedly as Clint went to retrieve another arrow before walking over to Bucky who held a blind fold in his hand.

“Well I guess we’re going to see! Or rather,” pausing for dramatic effect as he turned around, notching the arrow while Bucky tied the blindfold in place securely, “You’ll see. You ready buddy?” he called to the man who looked frozen in place, his eyes wide as dinner plates. “Don’t move okay or this… well, this might get a bit messy.”

To the guys credit he didn’t move (though he seemed more frozen than brave).

The crowd was silent as Clint drew the arrow back before letting it fly.

There was a collective gasp before the cheers erupted. Clint removed the blind fold to bow at the crowd while Steve subtly put his hand on the man’s shoulder to steady him as he took the apple out of his mouth.

The arrow tip just barely pointing out the end.

+

Later that night, Bucky, Steve, Natasha, Tony, and Sam were sitting by the fire, winding down after a successful night.

Steve was drawing in the low light, Tony having pestered him until he agreed to draw him. Natasha was sitting beside the blonde, occasionally giving suggestions, “His hairline should be further back.”

“Shut it Nat,” Tony sniped back, “My hair is perfection and you know it!”

Steve just laughed and shook his head fondly. Bucky smiled, he was glad to see that Steve had settled in, made friends and seemed happy again.

Sam and Bucky were playing cards, the two enjoyed competing together. Bucky kept his face blank as Sam contemplated what to do. “Alright… I see your chip, and raise you a bite size candy bar.”

Fury didn’t let them gamble with real money after Natasha had left them all broke.

Bucky was about to retaliate when distant yelling caught all of their attentions.

Natasha and Tony shared a knowing look, “Do you want to go?” Nat asked.

“Hell no, I broke them up last time and coped a black eye for my trouble!” Tony argued, “Send Sam!”

“I went the time before that.” Sam argued, tone bored and not looking up from his cards.

“What’s going on?” Steve asked, brows knitting together in confusion.

The three exchanged a look before Tony decided to take over, “It’s Thor and Loki. They have a… temperamental relationship at the best of times.”

“And at the worst?”

A loud crashing and Loki cursing seemed to answer that question.

Steve put down his sketch pad and got up, “Should one of us go see if everything’s alright?” he asked anxiously, wanting to help.

“Yep, and since you volunteered, good luck!” Tony said cheerfully, earning him a hit on his shoulder from Nat.

“It’s alright Steve, I can go. I have more practice than you with them.” Nat argued but when another loud crashing sounded Steve shook his head, his protective nature kicking in.

“I insist. Besides, if this happens a lot, I gotta know how to help right?” Steve replied with a smile and started heading towards the sound.

“Don’t cheat.” Bucky told Sam and got up to follow.

+

“Why won’t you just listen to me?!” Thor’s voice was far louder as the two friends grew closer, putting Bucky on edge.

“Because you know why I left, _you know_!” Loki screamed back, the hint of hysteria in his voice was something the two friends had never heard before.

“But why must you still be so difficult?!” Thor practically roared, a loud crashing sounding inside the brothers tent.

That was the last straw. Steve didn’t bother to announce their arrival as he pushed his way into the tent, Bucky not hesitating to follow. Loki was standing in the corner, shaking with his arms raised over his head instinctually. There were shattered remains of plates and a mug near him. Thor was glaring at his brother but there was something in his eyes, something akin to pleading.

It wasn’t until Steve spoke that the two seemed to even notice they were there.

“Guys that’s enough! I don’t know what you two are arguing about but I think you two should just calm down…” Steve’s confidence seemed to waver as Thor turned his glare on him. However, the bigger blonde did seem to deflate some.

Since it didn’t look like Thor was about to throat punch Steve, Bucky took the chance to move closer to Loki. He gently took hold of his elbow and urged him out of the tent. Loki’s green eyes were fixed on his brother as he was led out. They held such sadness that Bucky had to look away from them.

It wasn’t until the cool air hit him that Loki seemed to notice Bucky.

With a scold the magician pulled his arm free, “Get off me!” he barked out, turning away from Bucky and stalking off. The way he held himself seemed to be a dare for anyone to say something.


	4. Everyone Has A Reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting all these in one go so I dont really have much to say XD Hopefully if you got this far you like it?

For two people who had been at each other’s throats barely twenty-four hours ago, the two brothers seemed completely fine come the next morning. Or at least, if you ignored the forced smiles and the slight awkwardness, then yeah everything was fine. After breakfast Bucky was heading to his and Steve’s tent to change when he overheard a snippet of the brothers conversation.

“-apologize for acting like I did, it was unbecoming and I should not have thrown things at you.” Thor sounded beyond sincere and Bucky didn’t know what to do. He didn’t want to interrupt their moment but if he moved now they would definitely see him, instead he stood awkwardly where he was, hidden thanks to the way the tent wall was.

Loki sighed, his voice was soft as he replied and Bucky felt guilty for listening in, “I should not have pushed you like I did… I just…”

There was a pause before Thor gently urged, “If your silver tongue isn’t working, perhaps the truth may come easier.” When no answer came, it was Thor’s turn to sigh. “Alright. I will not push.” With that the blonde walked away, passing in and out of Bucky’s line of sight as he headed, presumably, to his tent to get ready for the day

It was only then, when Loki believed he was alone, that he offered an answer.

“… I just don’t want you to resent me or regret coming with me…”

+

Sam trumped around the stage, dramatically rubbing his head as though he were drenched in sweat. Scott came bouncing onto the stage slumping down next to him. Sam glanced at him, putting his finger to his lips as he leaned over to steal Scott’s hat and ‘dry’ the imaginary sweat off his head and underarms.

As the crowd laughed, Scott noticed what he was doing and gasped in mock offence. He snatched the hat back eagerly, holding it out of Sam’s reach. The two then started wrestling, rolling around on the floor dramatically. 

While they did so, Loki stepped up onto the stage. He was dressed in black and green, blue face paint decorating his delicate features making him look otherworldly as he walked around the pair slowly.

Unlike the other acts Bucky had watched Loki do, the magician didn’t speak a word.

This was a new trick, and as such everyone was watching on excitedly, he and Steve were amongst the crowd while the others watched from side of stage.

So it wasn’t just the audience who gasped and stared in awe as Loki tapped the two wrestling clowns on the shoulder and pointed up at the roof. White flecks started to fall and to the amazement of everyone, literal snow rained down on the stage and audience.

“Wow…”

+

“It snowed!”

“I know.”

“It actually fucking snowed!!”

“I was there Buck.”

“How in the ever-loving fuck did he make it snow?! _Inside?!?!_ ”

“I told you man-”

“Don’t you dare say it.”

“-Magic.”

+

Wednesday came and it brought cool weather and a calm to the circus grounds. It was one of their days off, allowing everyone to explore the town or mill around if they so chose.

Bucky had opted to go exploring, not wanting to miss a single opportunity of this new found freedom. For years he had accepted that he would forever be stuck in a place he wasn’t wanted, sure his ma loved him but his pa was a different story. She was the one who kissed him goodbye before he left and as much as he never wanted to go back there, he did feel the need to keep in contact with her somehow.

Steve had suggested sending her a postcard if he found one in town.

And so, with a bit more purpose than some of the others, Bucky started looking for one. The town was large, not quite big enough to qualify as a city but definitely bigger than the one he and Steve came from. Eventually though Bucky came across a shabby looking second hand store. Inside he could see a wrack with some postcards on it, he smiled as he went inside to get one.

After he had paid and written a quick message on the back, Bucky went out to find a post box. Rounding the corner, he barely managed to stop himself before he collided with Loki. “Oh hey, sorry about that.” He said apologetically with a startled laugh.

“It’s fine.” came the tense reply. Loki seemed shaken, green eyes continuing to flick over his shoulder as though he expected to see an angry mob coming after him.

“Hey… are you okay?” Bucky asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

Loki’s eyes focused on him once more as he huffed, “What does it matter to you James? Don’t act like you care.” He snapped at him, brushing past him as he continued down the street with his hands shoved in his pockets.

Bucky could do nothing more than watch.

+

“Hey Thor,” Bucky called, the group had just finished dinner though they were down a magician. Tony assured them that that was completely normal but Bucky couldn’t help but grow more and more curious about the mystery that was the strong man’s brother.

Said strong man had just finished a small feast – also a normal occurrence – and was heading to go fit in some training before bed. Thor turned at his name and smiled brightly, “Greetings friend Bucky, what may I do for you?”

“Oh, um,” Bucky was momentarily thrown by the answer. “I just wanted to ask if Loki is okay? I ran into him earlier today and he seemed…” rude, paranoid, shady as all hell, “tense.”

Thor looked thoughtful, running his fingers through his hair; he seemed to be debating with himself how much he should say. “This town is very close to where my brother and I come from… old memories and past feelings as well as unresolved tensions were bound to come back.” Thor’s usual puppy dog brightness faded as he spoke. “It is harder for Loki. When we chose to join the circus he…” he trailed off with a sigh. “I’m sorry, Loki is a private person and I don’t think he would appreciate my telling you. Just know that if he said anything harsh he didn’t mean it. I’m sure he will warm up to you the further from here we get.”

+

True to Thor’s words, as the weeks progressed and took the circus further North, Loki slowly seemed to come out of his shell. While he still seemed to prefer his alone time, the magician did start to help with setting up and he engaged in more conversations.

As it turned out Loki had a wicked sense of humour when he wasn’t burying himself in a book. He was sassy and sarcastic and always had a snappy reply on his lips. Bucky soon learnt to read the glint in Loki’s eyes and the small smirk that played at his lips whenever he had a mischievous plan in mind.

And gods help them when he was planning with Tony.

When the two really got scheming it seemed that no one was safe, though they did tend to go easy on Bruce. Thor and Fury were their favourite victims. When Bucky had been pranked Clint had assured him that it was a good thing. “It means they like you!”

+

Tony and Bruce’s act was Bucky’s favourite. Loki’s was infuriating because he couldn’t understand it. Thor’s and Clint’s were entertaining. The clowns were hilarious.

But Natasha’s act was positively mesmerizing.

Her outfit hugged her body, allowing the audience to fully appreciate how flexible she was. She never used a harness or a safety net, Steve thought that she found it amusing when the audience would gasp and lean forward in their chairs when they thought that she would fall, only to cheer when she caught herself with expert precision.

Natasha was the only one who really made use of how tall the big top was, climbing up the ribbons until she was touching the roof only to come tumbling back down, catching herself a meter off the floor and smiling at the audience as though she hadn’t just dropped straight down.

+

“Everyone joins the circus for a reason my friend,” Scott told Bucky while the two were repairing costumes. “I spent some time behind bars for doing petty crimes, when I came out I couldn’t find a job. I ran into Fury completely by accident, I was… _admittedly_ … robbing his car. But instead of charging me he gave me a job. Said I was the funnies fucker to ever try to steal from him, and just like that, I got a second chance. The circus is the perfect place for those you know? Second chances.”

+

It was raining again and the circus was closed.

One benefit of that meant that they were able to relocate to a cheap hotel nearby. When the weather was clear they stayed on the circus grounds in tents, and while Bucky and Steve did enjoy the new lifestyle, there was something nice about having a shower with endless hot water.

The brunette was coming out of the bathroom when there was a knock at the door, “Coming.” He called, towel wrapped around his waist and another in his hand as he worked on his hair. Opening the door he didn’t even get chance to say anything before Loki pushed past him, ranting in a foreign language. The magician didn’t seem to so much as take a breath as he paced the room.

It wasn’t until he saw the duffle bag still on the ground that he stopped.

Loki looked at him and blinked. “You’re not Thor.” He stated simply, his green eyes unintentionally sliding down over Bucky’s – still very naked – body. Blushing furiously the magician apologised and left quickly, muttering about having the wrong room.

+

“What language was that?” Bucky asked Loki as the two stood next to each other in line to order dinner.

“It was Nynorsk,” Loki replied, a small blush spreading on his cheek at the reminder of what had happened earlier. “My mother, or rather adopted mother, wanted us to hold on to our heritage in some way at least, so she taught us.” He explained, Bucky noticing the way he seemed to remind himself that he was adopted.

“What did you say? You seemed angry…” Bucky asked, pushing his luck a little.

It seemed to be a step too far because the guarded look returned to Loki’s eyes. “It’s none of your concern James.” Loki told him before turning his attention to the server as he stepped forward.

+

“I swear it always feels like one step forwards and two steps back with that guy!” Bucky declared, falling backwards onto Steve’s bed.

“Which guy?” Steve asked, ironing his shirt and only half listening.

“Loki!”

Steve paused, putting the iron down carefully, and looking at him. Bucky hated that look. It was Steve’s ‘I’m about to point out something you don’t like’ look. “You know, you talk about him a lot. Why are you trying so hard to get to know him anyway?”

Bucky pointedly didn’t meet his gaze. “… Shut up.”


	5. Just... one of those things

It was late by the time Bucky figured he should let Steve rest and go back to his own room to sleep himself. The two had grown used to sharing a tent; it was weird to be going back to his own room.

He was just getting out the key when he heard a sharp scream from the room across the hallway. Loki…

Acting instinctually Bucky crossed to the door, trying the handle but it was locked. Another scream sounded and the brunette didn’t hesitate, slamming his shoulder against the door and forcing it open.

“Loki what’s wrong?!” he demanded, looking around the room, expecting to see a looming figure, broad shoulders, tight fists… but there was nothing.

Bucky turned around, expecting a fight, when he heard footsteps, but instead he just saw Thor coming through the doorway. “What’s wrong with him?” Bucky asked, the distress obvious as he stepped out of the blondes way.

“Night terror.” Thor muttered as he past him, making a beeline straight for Loki’s side. “Loki? Brother, it’s alright.” His voice was calm as he held Loki’s right wrist against the bed. “Bucky come here and hold down his left hand!” he ordered.

Flustered, Bucky dumbly followed the order, holding him down as Loki fought against them, agony on his face as he was tortured by whatever his mind was showing him.

“Loki, listen. It’s me, it’s Thor. You’re safe Loki, brother wake up.” The strong man urged, using his free hand to caress Loki’s hair. “Loki!”

Green eye’s snapped open as Loki jolted awake, a scream dying on his lips as he automatically tried to lash out. Thor tightened his hold, his free hand resting on Loki’s chest, both to calm him and to hold him down, “It’s alright, it’s alright, Loki you are safe brother, he cannot get to you.”

Slowly but surely Loki seemed to come back to his senses, his struggles weakening as the haze in his eyes faded. “T-Thor…?” his voice was small and held a vulnerability Bucky had never expected from him.

Thor nodded, subtly bumping Bucky’s hand to let him know to let go before gathering his little brother into his arms and hugging him. “It was but a dream brother, you’re safe.”

Bucky expected Loki to push him away. Hell he expected him to punch or bite or even stab Thor. He was beyond shocked when the younger leaned into the embrace and clung to his brother like he was his life line.

Feeling like he was intruding, Bucky got up and backed out of the room silently, closing the door slowly he overheard Loki saying, “It felt real, it was like I could feel the needle and thread all over again…”

+

No one mentioned that night.

Thor offered no explanation. Loki didn’t even acknowledge that anything had happened. If any of the others had heard the screams no one said anything.

“It’s just… one of those things.” Sam had told him solemnly before they went on with their day.

+

“Hey Fury,” Steve said, one peaceful night a few weeks and towns later. The ringmaster looked at him. “I was thinking, do you think Bucky and I could have an act?”

Bucky looked up at the use of his name.

Fury raised his eyebrow at Steve curiously, “Oh? And what did you have in mind?” he asked him.

Steve seemed to falter. He hadn’t really thought that they would get that far. “Umm…”

Fury actually laughed. “Well, when you think of something come and find me.” He told them and headed off to do ringmaster stuff.

+

“Juggling?”

“Steve, we can’t juggle.”

“I can learn?”

“I refuse to learn.”

“Fine.”

+

Bucky was helping Sam pack up his tent, it was early in the morning and the circus was about to leave for the next town. Everyone was moving rather slowly today, it was like a haze had fallen over the grounds, weighing everyone down.

Bucky stretched his back once the tent had been folded, he watched as Sam started moving his things to the truck.

Looking around, Bucky spotted a familiar figure. Loki was sitting beside the site he and Thor’s tent had been, the majority of his things were still more or less unpacked and he didn’t seem to be in any rush to change that. Instead he was playing with his birds, two ravens, and entertaining his brother.

It was nice to see the two getting along again, Loki was even smiling at the enjoyment in Thor’s expression. However, they still needed to pack the trucks and hit the road in less than an hour. With a sigh, Bucky walked over to the two, “Hey guys.”

“Hello friend Bucky!” Thor greeted in the endearingly enthusiastic way of his. “My brother is showing me some of his ravens latest tricks! Would you like to see?”

“Oh, um, maybe later.” Bucky replied, turning to Loki, “But if you want I can help you pack your things?”

“No thank you.” Loki replied, not looking up at him as he fed one of the birds that seemed to be watching Bucky. He couldn’t help but be reminded of what his uncle used to say about crows being witches spies…

“Okay… It’s just that we have to leave soon and Fury isn’t going to be happy if your stuff isn’t at least packed.” Bucky tried to reason.

“I said your help is unnecessary James.” Loki replied, patting the birds head.

“Loki…” Thor said warningly.

Before Bucky could press, Loki sighed and did some flicky gestures with his fingers. Before Bucky’s eyes, the magicians’ things moved into his suitcases. With one finally gesture, the suitcase snapped shut and locked. “There. You can put them into the truck now if you wish James.”

Bucky was speechless.

Thor just smiled and urged Loki to show him more bird tricks which the younger happily did.

+

“His shit packed itself!”

“Yeah I heard about that, pretty cool hey.”

“But how in the actual-?!?!?!”

Steve smirked.

Bucky groaned.

Steve said it anyway.

“Magic.”

+

Bucky and Natasha were sitting in the acrobats tent. They had been in the new town for two days now, the people were… an acquired taste. Sam had called them small minded assholes and frankly Bucky thought that that was a much more accurate term for them but hey, gotta be nice to the customers.

“I swear, it’s like everyone here is still living in the 1900’s or some shit!” Natasha huffed, paining Bucky’s nails to pass the time. As the only permanent woman identifying performer, Nat tended to rope in the others when she wanted to practice more feminine things. Bucky didn’t mind he liked the colour blue on his nails and, unlike at home, here no one was going to judge him for having them painted.

“I know Nat, but just one more day and we’re gone.” Bucky said calmly. They had cut the number of shows down to two, refusing to do an adults only show in this town as the children’s presence was one of the only things that seemed to keep the less favourable patrons quiet most of the time. That said, Nat had had to deal with a few very unwelcome comments during her performance that actually resulted in Thor and Sam escorting a couple of the guys out.

“Did Sam tell you the nasty things they called him when they being kicked out? Clint should have used them as target practice!” the acrobat said bitterly, careful in her movements even as the fury was clear in her voice.

Bucky frowned, he had heard briefly about Sam being angry about something the guys had said but he didn’t know the specifics. It wasn’t hard to imagine though.

Natasha sighed as she took his left hand to do. “You know what?”

“What?”

“They aren’t worth wasting another second thinking about! If they want to be assholes then whatever, they’re still the ones paying us so fuck ‘em!”

Bucky laughed in agreement.

Before he could reply though Scott burst into the tent, puffing slightly from running and looking rather panicked, “Nat where’s Fury?!”

The two were rightfully taken by surprised and it took Nat a moment to think of where the ring leader had said he would be, “He was going to meet with someone in town, why? Scott what’s going on?!”

“It’s Loki and Thor. Those dirt bag guys came back, drunk off their asses and wanting a fight.” Scott told them, a feeling of dread settling into Bucky’s stomach. “They got one but now Loki is hurt!”

Nat nodded and immediately went to one of her chests, getting out a rather decent looking first aid kit, “Where is he?”

Scott didn’t answer, instead leading them out and towards the brothers tent. Bucky immediately spotted Steve and Sam outside of the tent, seeming to be on guard. Nat and Scott didn’t even glance at them as the acrobat rushed inside, Scott running past them and heading towards town to find Fury. From the opening Bucky could see that Bruce was taking lead on helping Loki, Nat joining him. He could vaguely make out Thor pacing.

“What’s going on?” Bucky asked Steve, hoping he had some news. “Is Loki okay?”

“I’m not sure… there was a lot of blood…” Steve looked sick just saying it. Even with their pasts Steve was still deeply upset whenever someone was hurt.

“Blood?” Bucky repeated, directing the question towards Sam instead.

The clown looked calm on the outside but it seemed that there was anger just beneath the surface. “He was stabbed. Trust Loki to bring a knife to a fist fight.” He shook his head and Bucky wasn’t sure who he was more frustrated at. “It wasn’t too deep and it missed anything important according to Bruce, but Nat will need to stich him up a bit and that’s never a good thing. Loki has a thing about stitches.”

As if to solidify his point… Loki started screaming.


	6. Recovery Time

Fury lived up to his name’s sake that day and as they left the town behind them Bucky knew better than to ask what had happened to the guys responsible.

+

If Bucky had thought that Loki was distant and quiet before, the magician was a damn mute after what had happened. Thor, bless him, was relentless in his attempts to coax his brother out of his shell. Sadly his efforts had been in vain.

“I don’t know what’s sadder,” Steve started, voice low as the two started scooping up scrambled eggs from the pan, “How… haunted Loki is, or how defeated Thor looked this morning.”

“He’s still not having any luck with him?” Bucky asked though it was a rather moot point.

“Nope, I heard him trying to get Loki to come to breakfast but Thor ended up giving up. He looked really upset and worried.” Steve replied.

“At least Loki’s wound is healing?” Bucky reminded him in hopes of lifting the others spirits a little. It had been seven days since the fight had broken out and Loki had been stabbed, evidently the raven-haired man carried a blade on him at all times, his paranoia demanding it. When the fight had erupted Loki had more than held his own, handling one attacker while Thor handled the other two, but things turned in a matter of seconds. The two brothers still won but at a cost.

“Yeah true… Can you maybe take him a plate of food though? I think the brothers may need a break from each other. I’ll keep Thor busy.” Steve suggested, by now they had learned to be vigilant of the signs when the circus crew were starting to get cabin fever. As much as they all loved each other’s company it was hard not to get on each other’s nerves now and then with how they all lived in each other’s pockets.

Bucky nodded, “Can do.”

After a few minutes, Bucky was heading to the magicians’ tent. “Loki? Hope you’re decent cause I’m coming in.”

“I’m never decent but sure.” The response made him smirk as he moved the flap out of the way to go inside. Loki was sitting on his blow-up mattress bed, propped up by a bunch of pillows Bucky had seen Thor carrying the other day, and reading the fourth Harry Potter book. “What can I do for you James?”

“You know you can call me Bucky, right?”

“You know I would rather just not, right?” Loki shot back and looked up to face him, raising an eyebrow at the plates in Bucky’s hands. “You brought me breakfast?”

“Indeed I did.” Bucky said, giving Loki his plate once the book had been put down and pulling a stool over to the bedside.

“… and you’re staying?” Loki added, his voice was hesitant and bemused but Bucky couldn’t tell if he was against the idea of company or not.

“Yep. Now eat up cause I ain’t gonna spoon feed you.” Bucky shot back.

“I wouldn’t dream it.” Loki replied with a laugh in his voice and the two sat in a surprisingly comfortable silence while they ate.

When the two were finished, Bucky moved the plates to the side, “How are you feeling?”

“Like I’m super tired of being asked how I’m feeling.” Loki shot back. He sighed, seeming to catch himself and added, “My apologies James, I’m alright. A few more days and I should be back to normal. I am just irritated that I can do anything and that Thor keeps trying so damn hard to-”

“To take care of you like a good big brother should?” Bucky cut in, earning himself an annoyed glare. “I get it, you like to be independent and act like you’re above needing help. But Loki, in case you weren’t aware, you were fucking _stabbed_. I’d say that’s a pretty good reason for letting people help you.”

Loki huffed, looking like he wanted to cross his arms but didn’t want to strain his still healing wound. “I suppose you may have a bit of a point. I do not like the idea of others taking care of me, it has rarely worked out in the past. But… I guess I may have been a bit ungrateful to my brother.”

“Maybe. Just remember you got a whole circus here to… not take care of you but look out for you. You don’t have to let us in or whatever, but at least for the physical side, let us help you out.” Bucky could see he was still reluctant and added, “The sooner you’re back on your feet the sooner you can get Tony back for the prank he pulled last week.”

That earned him a genuine smile from the magician and Bucky tried not to think about the tingling sensation in his chest it caused.

+

The talk seemed to help if Thor’s improved mood was anything to go by.

+

Loki’s return to the stage was truly something spectacular. It seemed that in his recovery time the magician had been hard at work practicing tricks, new and old, so that they were perfected. It was a truly mesmerizing show and Loki was a professional who never once showed any sign that he had been hurt.

Bucky jumped in surprise when a large man with broad shoulders cheered from behind him in the crowd when Loki called the statues of birds to life, they flew from their posts around the room where they had sat motionless to his side.

The birds circled him at Loki’s command, slowly flying higher and higher in formation towards the roof. Loki smirked and the birds turned and dove towards the crowd at a dizzying speed. Before any could make contact though there was a bright green light and the birds vanished, replaced with snow flakes that harmlessly landed on the crowd.


	7. Wandering Wonders from Wakanda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter that's ready for posting, so uh, let me know what you think?

After the show was done, Steve and Bucky were about to close the big tops doors when the blonde saw two men and three women were still in their seats, talking and laughing and seemingly in no rush to leave.

With a small frown the two friends headed over to ask them to go, but before they could reach them a familiar voice called, “Well if it isn’t the king himself!”

Thor had come back to help pack up and looked very excited to see the five. One of the men, the smaller of the two, stood up to welcome the strong man. The group looked to be of African descent, the man talking with Thor looked very strong and athletic though he was no where near as built as the broad-shouldered man who, when he stood Bucky saw, was also a lot taller.

“Hello my friend! We heard you were in town and wanted to come and say hello.” The man replied, voice smooth and calm though equally happy to see the other.

“It is very good to see you T’challa, and your comrades as well. Will you be joining us for a stint?” Thor asked curiously.

“No, we are in town for a friend’s wedding, but we will definitely be here every night to see the shows.” T’challa replied.

Thor seemed to notice the two confused and curious friends then and exclaimed, “Oh, you have not met! Steve, Bucky, these are the Wandering Wonders from Wakanda. Also known as T’challa, his little sister Shuri,” the younger girl waved at them, “M’baku,” the broad-shouldered man nodded with a cocky grin, “Nakia,” a beautiful woman standing on T’challa’s other side nodded, “And of course Okoye.”

The final woman, a bald woman who looked to be very strong and athletic as well, had a smile on her face and a glint in her eyes that gave Bucky the impression that there was far more to this woman than meet the eyes.

“It’s lovely to meet you all!” Steve said, shaking each of their hands, “I take it that you are all performers?”

“Yeah, we are trampolinist.” Shuri explained, “Fury let’s us come along with the circus when our paths meet, it is always such fun. We don’t have a home tent just yet so we just travel with different circuses.”

“But we are your favourite right?” Thor asked with a charming smile that made the younger smirk.

“I suppose you’re in the top three.” She shot back and Bucky smiled, he liked her.

Thor laughed loudly, “In any case! Please, come, I’m certain that the others will be very eager to see you.”

The small group followed Thor back stage and out the back entrance of the tent, Steve taking care of closing it up for the night. Their private tents were behind the main big top, the majority of the performers were still meandering outside, joking around and congratulating each other for a very successful show. So it didn’t take long for the others to notice their guests.

Hugs were exchanged and Bucky stood back a bit to just observe. Natasha, Nakia, and Okoye were catching up, all three women radiating an air of complete comfort and confidence that Natasha had and Bucky respected. These were three women not to be trifled with. Shuri had made a beeline for Tony, Bruce, and Scott, T’challa keeping an eye on her the whole time out of big brother instincts, and it was clear that the three were comparing their latest triumphs in invention and ingenuity. M’baku and T’challa was catching up with Thor, Clint, and Sam, though Bucky had a feeling there was a bit of good-natured banter going on between T’challa and Sam.

Steve soon joined Bucky, “Looks like we have some more friends to meet.” He said happily, it genuinely did warm Bucky’s heart to see how comfortable and happy Steve was these days.

And so, he was happy to go along with the sentiment. “Yeah guess so.”

After a few minutes, Bucky saw a familiar head of raven hair coming out of the magicians’ tent. Loki was out of his costume, instead wearing black pants and a dark green shirt he had gotten a few towns ago that hugged his chest in a very nice way – not that that was any of Bucky’s business.

He wasn’t the only one who had noticed Loki’s reappearance it seemed as M’baku excused himself from the conversation he had been part of. The larger man headed straight towards Loki, who, when he saw him, slowly smiled. Bucky’s eyes narrowed a little as the two reached each other, something telling him he wouldn’t like this.

“It has been a while M’baku.” Loki’s voice was smooth and held an edge to it.

“Far too long in my opinion, we should get reacquainted.” M’baku replied, voice holding a clear suggestion that made a fire spark in Bucky’s chest that he didn’t understand or want to acknowledge.

Loki tilted his head to the side as he looked up at him, eyebrow raised slightly. “We’ll see how the night goes first.” He told him before walking past him, purposely ignoring M’baku to go and join the conversation with T’challa.

+

By the end of the night, the group were sitting around the camp fire together. Steve and Bucky found that the others were incredibly lovely people, Shuri was fiercely funny and could more than hold her own against the others teasing.

Okoye gave off a general no-nonsense air but after a while when she felt more comfortable, she was actually a really warm person. Okoye was currently in the middle of telling a story from their last performance, but Bucky was finding it extremely hard to concentrate. Across the circle from him, Loki and M’baku were sitting together, the bigger man getting far too close to the magician for his liking. At the end of Okoye’s story, Loki got up, he said something to Thor too low for anyone else to hear, before going back to their tent.

A few seconds later M’baku finished his drink and got up to follow.

+

“Bucky, go to bed already!” Steve whined, tired and grumpy.

Bucky was pacing, “I just don’t get why they were so damn close!”

“Why does it matter to you so much?” Steve shoots back.

“Because Loki- he- no reason!!”

Steve rolled his eyes and tried to sleep.

+

The next morning, when Bucky went to breakfast, he found Thor sitting on a sleeping bag next to the now smouldering fire pit looking like he had just woken up. Curious, Bucky headed over, “Dude what are you doing out here?”

“Slept under the stars last night.” Thor replied, rubbing the back of his neck a bit.

“Weren’t you cold though?” he asked, knowing that the temperature was starting to get lower at night.

Thor shrugged as he got up and stretched, “A little. The stuff we do for brothers though right?” He said with a smile.

As if on cue, M’baku walked out of Thor and Loki’s tent with a very satisfied grin.

+

Bucky wasn’t quite sure what baffled him more: why Loki would be attracted to M’baku, or how cool everyone at the circus was about the two sleeping together?

He had been raised up to in an environment where anything outside of the norm was dealt with quickly, violently, and without restraint. Had a man ever come out of his bedroom in the morning wearing yesterday’s clothes, well, Bucky doubted he would have been conscious enough to think about the consequences.

But here, in the circus, no one batted an eye when M’baku kissed Loki’s cheek at breakfast. Instead the guys joked about it in the same way they would with a straight friend, teasing the two to get a room. It was… a welcomed change that Bucky desperately wanted to immerse himself in but was still too hesitant to.

Sitting across the breakfast table from the two men was also stirring more of that fire. That fire that Steve had named ‘jealousy’ and Bucky had denied till he was blue in the face. Why would Bucky be jealous? He didn’t want to sleep with M’baku. Sure, he could definitely see the appeal to the man. He was incredibly muscular, had a nice smile, and a confidence that was definitely attractive. A real ‘tall, dark, and handsome’ kind of guy.

But he just wasn’t to Bucky’s taste so he was definitely not jealous of Loki. His type was more geared towards slimmer subtle muscle, a mysterious demeanour that made you want to discover more, someone who was more than meet the eye. He preferred guys with mischievous smirks, green blue eyes that could look right through you, smooth voices that held a hint of an accent. Someone that had something about them that could only be described as being… magic.

Bucky nearly choked on his bacon.

“Fuck…” he mumbled.

He was jealous. Not of Loki, but of M’baku.

Oh no.

+

A crush, Bucky discovered, was a lot like a leaky tap.

Once you notice, it’s impossible to _not_ notice.

“Try to look on the bright side?” Steve said, not looking up from his sketch pad, “At least now you know Loki is also into guys?”

“Yeah but I only know that because he is sleeping with one already!” Bucky argued, having accepted a rather woe is me mindset.

“M’baku doesn’t exactly come across as the kind of guy who is looking for something serious. I saw him hitting on Scott this afternoon.” Steve pointed out, erasing something and adding more detail. Fury had let Steve open a little preshow stall where he would draw cartoons of paying customers. Business was going quite well.

“That’s not exactly a comfort.” Bucky pointed out, definitely not pouting when he said it. He huffed and got up, “I’m gonna go see if anyone needs any help. Keep busy while this whole _feeling_ thing passes.”

Steve smirked, “Okay buddy good luck with that.”

Hands in his pockets, Bucky made his way towards the big top to see if anyone was practicing. He passed Tony’s tent, hearing arguing between him and Shuri over some sort of experiment. The sooner Tony conceded the better.

Reaching the big top he saw a sign on the door that made him raise a brow.

_“Private practice. Performer/s only.”_

“That’s new…” Bucky mumbled. Curiosity getting the best of him, he went inside anyway. Inside was Thor, doing his work out and pre show/practice routine, and Loki, who was sitting on the side of the stage reading his book.

The younger brother looked up when he entered but there was a look of relief in his eyes when he saw who it was. “Hello James.”

Bucky had never been a big fan of his name, but fuck he could grow to love the way Loki said it. “Hey Loki, Thor, what’s with the sign outside? Should I go?”

“No, you are welcome!” Thor replied with a shrug as he put down the heavy weight to take a break and have a drink. “It is there to keep Loki’s conquest at bay.” He added, ducking out of the way with a laugh when Loki threw the nearest thing at his head.

“Is that so?” Bucky asked, trying not to sound too interested. “I thought you guys are like a couple or something?”

Loki sighed in frustration, “So does M’baku! He is a good man and a fantastic lay, but that’s all I need from him. I like my space, and more specifically, I like it _without_ many people in it.”

“Oh, gotcha…” Bucky nodded, that fixed one problem but brought up another. He wanted to be in Loki’s space…

+

At the end of the week, it was time to say goodbye to their guests and the town they were staying in. The trucks were packed and the route was set. It was surprisingly hard to say goodbye to their new friends, but they were hopeful that the five would join them on the road again sometime soon.

Bucky gave Shuri a hug goodbye, the two had hung out to play cards a couple of times, and waved goodbye to her older brother who was giving his number to Steve for future conversations. Watching as the others said goodbye to group, Bucky watched as M’baku went to say goodbye to Loki.

His blood absolutely boiled when the larger man kissed Loki hard to say goodbye.

“Don’t worry.” Natasha said quietly, making Bucky jump, “M’baku isn’t really Loki’s type. Not in the long run anyway.”

“I didn’t-” Something in her eyes made it clear that it was too late to lie.


End file.
